The present invention relates to a mailbox assembly.
The present invention also relates to a deflectable, or repositionable, mail box assembly.
The present invention, more particularly relates to a deflectable mailbox assembly, installable along the edge of a roadway, whereby a mail delivery person driving a mail truck can deposit mail in the mailbox without leaving the truck. The mailbox is supported, so that if a vehicle should inadvertently be driven off the roadway into the mailbox, the mailbox will be deflected in a horizontal plane away from the roadway, thereby precluding the destructive action that would otherwise take place.
Mailboxes in rural and residential areas are often rigidly supported on upstanding vertical posts located alongside roadways where mail is to be delivered. The driver of a mail truck can deposit mail in the mailbox without leaving the truck. Occasionally the truck will be inadvertently driven into the mailbox, as a result of the driver attempting to get the vehicle to a point within arm's length access to the box. Also, snow plows, buses, automobiles and other vehicles may occasionally be driven off the roadway into roadside mailboxes. Also, snow being pushed by snowplows, may cause damage to conventional maiboxes. In either case, the mailbox and its support structure will often be damaged, usually to a point where it cannot be repaired.